<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sanctuary. by blossooommyaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222684">sanctuary.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya'>blossooommyaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты ищешь кого-то, в кого можно влюбиться, тебе прямиком ко мне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Moon Taeil, Byun Baekhyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta/Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. убежище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dntuwu/gifts">dntuwu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/gifts">HEBEPHOH</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кайнда сонгфик к песне joji - sanctuary</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бэкхён честно не знает, как дошёл до жизни такой и почему у него теперь не просто работа в офисе плюс обыденные отношения с какой-то милой девчонкой, а вместо этого два студента дома и странное тепло на сердце от этого.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ладно, он знает, как это так получилось, хоть и не гордится этим особо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Однажды он выпивал с коллегой в баре, по ощущениям, миллион лет назад. К нему подошёл какой-то странного вида парень и начал открыто флиртовать. Это казалось чем-то супер странным, но его лучезарная улыбка и мягкий голос заставили Бёна оставаться на месте, слушая чужие "сказки".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мужчина, с которым он до этого сидел, оказался не особо заинтересован в подобных авантюрах, поэтому вскоре они с Ютой (так зовут парня) остались наедине.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В итоге они с лёгкого флирта перешли на абсолютно обыденные темы. Бэкхён, спустя некоторое время, знал о том, где учится Накамото и что предпочитает кушать по утрам. А ещё Юта сказал, что флиртовал, скорее, не намеренно, а по своей озорной природе, это его почти привычная манера общения. Эти слова, конечно, кольнули старшего парня, но на свой счёт он решил не принимать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>По правде говоря, Бэкхён думал, что после всего этого Накамото от него отцепится и даже не напишет больше на следующий день. Как же он удивился, когда его какаоток утром разорвался кучей уведомлений, стоило ему только включить интернет. Юта отправил ему несколько фотографий, одна из которых была с его соседом по комнате — Тэилем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гордость Бёна снова кольнуло, потому что Накамото сделал фотографию так, что было видно его руку на бедре соседа по комнате.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Никаких разговоров об этом, потому что Бэкхён боится спрашивать и потому что Юта не видит в этом ничего <em>такого</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они играют в недомолвки до того дня, когда Юта приглашает старшего на "вписку".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сначала Бён думал, что не пойдёт и что это не подходит его статусу "взрослого" человека. Но в то же время… Его студенческие годы прошли не так уж давно, всего пару лет назад, и он не то чтобы отрывался всё то время. По сути, он не жил толком студенческой жизнью и эта возможность стала его вторым шансом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В толпе студентов Бэкхён чувствует себя не очень удобно. Он пришёл сюда не к самому началу, потому что пришлось проделать путь от работы до дома и только после этого в чужую квартиру. Парень осматривается и уже было расстраивается, не находя взглядом Юту или его милого соседа, когда со спины его обнимают. Это Накамото. Он упирается своим острым подбородком в чужое плечо и лепечет:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хё-ё-ён, как хорошо, что ты всё же пришёл, — от него пахнет спиртным. А ещё Юта горячий. Ну, или Бёну от таких объятий становится жарко. — Мне нужно тебя познакомить с Тэиль-хёном обязательно, пойдём, — он хватается за чужую ладонь и тянет куда-то вглубь квартиры. Бэкхён не сопротивляется и всё это от части его забавляет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тэиль противоположность Юты. Они нашли его играющим в пивной пин-понг, но совершенно трезвым. Потому что Мун чертовски хорош в этой игре и, скорее, обыграет всех гостей в квартире, чем напьётся вусмерть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Именно поэтому Бэкхён решается сыграть с ним в эту игру, хотя он, в принципе, ничего такого раньше не делал. Его захватывает азарт, адреналина прибавляет и то, что на лице Тэиля расслабленная улыбка, а счёт у них идёт практически нос к носу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Конечно, в итоге побеждает Мун. Но на самом деле Бён от этого не расстраивается, а напротив только больше радуется. В его крови теперь есть алкоголь и странная уверенность в себе. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юта снова скрывается из виду, и Бэкхён с Тэилем остаются вдвоём. Они, наконец-то, говорят не через сообщения Накамото (потому что оба не настолько наглые, чтоб узнавать контакты каких-то там незнакомцев). Мун невзначай кладёт голову на чужое плечо, а Бэкхёну кажется, что так должно было быть изначально в его жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они замолкают на некоторое время, прежде, чем Тэиль тихо спрашивает:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Тебе нравится Юта, хён? Только честно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бёна вопрос застаёт врасплох. Он чувствует, как его сердце стучит быстрее, а к щекам приливает кровь не из-за выпитого спиртного. Парень может только неоднозначно промычать в ответ, делая вид, что не очень понимает, о чём таком толкует студент.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тэиль продолжает говорить:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я не знаю… Просто… Он нравится мне тоже, я понимаю тебя. Я.. Как это объяснить? — Он мнётся, замолкает, а потом привстаёт, разворачиваясь к Бэкхёну лицом, а не боком, как раньше. — Ты, возможно, нравишься мне, — на его щеках появляется лёгкий румянец. — И Юта нравится мне тоже… Это неправильно, я знаю. Но, вдруг, ты испытываешь что-то подобное? Если нет, просто забудь об этом после сегодняшнего дня, и не относись ко мне как-то по-особенному… — он продолжает говорить что-то, пытаясь себя оправдать. У Бёна кружится голова. Кружится от того, что он абсолютно точно понимает Тэиля. Ему тоже нравится ужасно Накамото и дурманит третьекурсник Мун. Поэтому он, не отдавая себе отчётов о том, что делает, подаётся вперёд и накрывает губы Тэиля своими.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Старший прикасается своей рукой к груди студента и чувствует, как ускоренно бьётся его сердце, когда их губы начинают двигаться в унисон. Одна из частичек пазла, которых не хватало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бэкхён отстраняется и смотрит на Тэиля. Он берёт его ладошку в свою, пока в голове начинают прокручиваться шестерёнки и всё разъясняется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Что, если, — Бён наклоняется вперёд снова и шепчет: — что, если Юте тоже нравлюсь и я, и ты?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мун ничего не говорит, в его мозгу тоже всё это не особо укладывается и маленькие Тэили бегают вокруг, разводя панику и раскидывая бумажки-мысли вокруг. Представляя это, он слабо улыбается, а потом ловит ещё одну из своих мыслей и произносит:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мы никогда не узнаем, если не спросим. Ты уверен, что хотел бы каких-то <em>таких</em> отношений?</p>
<p>Бэкхён нет, не уверен от слова совсем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но точно уверен в том, что ему нравятся оба парня, что, если он в итоге останется в союзе только с кем-то одним из них, всё пойдёт не так. Будет не совсем <em>правильно</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он говорит Тэилю подождать его <em>(их)</em> здесь и отправляется на поиски Накамото.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Юта ни с кем не разговаривает и, вообще-то, стоит на балконе один. В его глазах отражается свет из окон соседней многоэтажки. Бэкхён на пару мгновений теряется в этих бликах и атмосфере полуосвещённого балкона, а затем подходит вплотную, касается руки японца легко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У него на лице играет расслабленная ухмылка, смотрит с вызовом, поэтому Бён, отбрасывая любое стеснение в сторону, целует его тоже, но уже не так аккуратно, как Тэиля. С Ютой совсем по-другому, и это только доказывает Бэкхёну его мысли: ему нужны оба этих парня.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Влажный поцелуй далеко не заходит, и, когда парни отрываются друг от друга, старший проговаривает:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Поцелуешь… Тэиля… так же?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сначала всё было, ну, слишком уж неловким. Они смогли собраться все вместе только спустя неделю. Место встречи нейтральное — квартира Бэкхёна, потому что всё время Тэиль старательно избегал компании Юты и чуть ли не уходил ночевать к какому-то своему другу с курса помладше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бён заварил фруктовый чай, но на кухне всё равно было напряжённо и тихо. Он тяжело вздыхает и первым решается начать говорить:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— В общем, мы в очень странной ситуации.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Накамото подавляет нервный смешок и кивает. Мун смотрит то на одного, то на другого, а потом выдаёт:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И что теперь, мне в церковь идти? Я же там даже по большим праздникам не появляюсь, что подумает мама, — он хватается руками за щёки и сгибается пополам. Юта после этого не выдерживает и по-доброму хихикает. Он пододвигает стул ближе к Тэилю и старается заглянуть тому в лицо. Бэкхён тоже подходит и опускает руку на плечо парня в не-совсем-истерике:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нет, тебе не нужно никуда идти. Я, наоборот, думал, что мы могли бы попробовать…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Быть вместе, типа втроём, — дополняет его Юта.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мун закрывает глаза пальцами и мычит в ладоши:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Боже, во что я лезу, во что я лезу… И почему мне тоже хочется этого-о-о, — он затихает, ожидая реакции от парней, которые склонились над ним и оба держатся легко за хрупкие плечи. Что Бэкхён, что Юта смотрят на него и абсолютно не торопят с осознанием всей ситуации. Тэиль разгибается, садясь прямо на стуле, и снова смотрит сначала на Накамото, находя в его взгляде уже родное тепло и поддержку, а затем на Бёна, который не менее тепло улыбается ему и аккуратно гладит по плечу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ощущение того, что <em>всё в порядке, что всё на своих местах</em>. Можно сказать, Мун с ними <em>дома</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Впервые они попытались <em>создать любовь</em> снова же в квартире Бэкхёна. Но до этого момента случилось много странных, немного неловких, но милых ситуаций. Потому что этой троице пришлось пережить несколько простуд Юты и завалы Бёна на работе. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тэиль стал центром притяжения, вокруг которого внезапно крутится вселенная, как Юты, так и Бэкхёна. Но это не значит, что, например, у Накамото нет своей особенной тяги к Бёну и наоборот. Это своя наука о любви и взаимопонимании, которой им всем пришлось учится будто бы заново, будто бы забывая о том, что в жизни были уже какие-то чувства, влюблённости и лёгкий флирт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Возможно, любимые моменты Бэкхёна — время проведённое в общежитии с парнями, когда он не успевал на первом году отношений уходить до комендантского часа.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чаще всего ему приходилось оставаться со своими студентами, потому что Тэиль неизменно засыпал на его плече со стороны стены. А Юта наваливался в итоге сверху, не давая уйти и сменить своё положение на неудобной кровати хоть как-то (потом, конечно, пришлось сдвинуть две, чтоб стало хоть немного удобнее, но дошло это до них не сразу).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И самый любимый, самый неловкий момент для Юты — их первая "ночёвка" у Бэкхёна, в месте, которое потом стало для них с Тэилем новым домом (потому что там, где те два парня, с которыми у него химия, там и родные места).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Та первая ночь втроём в силу того, что и ему, и Муну было максимально неловко, а Бён постоянно пытался чмокнуть кого-то из них и почти буквально светился. Наверное, Накамото просто слишком уж привык к тому, насколько хён яркий, со временем. Если присмотреться, он и, спустя два года, продолжает тепло улыбаться, когда Юта возвращается с учёбы, а Тэиль уже со своей новой работы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И, кстати говоря, о Тэиле. Именно он больше всех сомневался в правильности затеи и долго не мог привыкнуть к тому, что чувствует. В первые несколько месяцев все его волнения выливались с горячими слезами из уголков глаз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но Юта и Бэкхён всегда оказывались рядом, хотя бы кто-то из них двоих. Они показали, что Мун может найти <em>убежище</em> в этих отношениях и чувствовать себя <em>безопасно</em>, с поцелуями на горячих щеках, губах, с мягкими объятьями и самыми нужными для него словами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Всё о том, что Тэиль — важная частичка их небольшого пазла, без которой картинка будет не полной и развалится со временем. Всё о том, что иногда три человека могут создать свою особенную гармонию, которая разваливается, если убрать один из элементов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. и все наши любимые моменты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юта залетает с улицы в дом, как кошка. Отряхивается так же по-кошачьи от холода и скидывает с себя тяжёлые ботинки. День в университете оказался для него слишком напряжённым, поэтому хотелось побыстрее упасть на диван или в чьи-нибудь объятья. Он оставляет куртку в шкафу по дороге в зал, где горит несколько гирлянд, купленных на распродаже в прошлом году, и сидят два самых дорогих для него сейчас человека.</p><p> </p><p>Юта, опять же, как кошка, приземляется рядом с большим и тёплым клубком, на самом деле являющимся Бэкхёном в пледе и Тэилем, которого тот обнимает всеми своими конечностями, умостившись сзади. Накамото ластится к Бёну, который приглашает его под плед и целует нежно.</p><p> </p><p>— С возвращением, — Тэиль весь в работе, но всё равно отвлекается на японца, поворачиваясь к нему и улыбаясь легко. Он сегодня решил пропустить универ ради какого-то благого дела, очевидно, и до сих пор сидит над ним. Бэкхён тоже вернулся не так уж давно, но уже успел согреться и теперь согревает других.</p><p> </p><p>Юта дома.</p><p> </p><p>Дома, где Бён, который завлекает его в долгий и мокрый поцелуй, стараясь отвлечь от суеты будних дней. Дома, где Тэиль вот сейчас отвлечётся на пару минут от текста и графиков на экране, чтобы подарить ему хотя бы немножечко своего внимания.</p><p> </p><p>— У тебя жар или ты так сильно рад нас видеть, малыш? — Бэкхён, вроде, пытается пошутить, но выглядит обеспокоенным, трогая лоб Накамото. И в какой только момент он успел разъединить их поцелуй? — Детка, можешь ты проверить?</p><p> </p><p>К Тэилю Бён обращается неизменно "детка", а к Юте обязательно "малыш". Не то, чтобы второго это как-то задевало. Просто это в очередной раз напоминает ему о том, что он самый младший (будто то, как с ним нянчатся старшие, этого не делает).</p><p> </p><p>Мун тоже поворачивается к нему, выбираясь из переплетения конечностей Бэкхёна. Он прикасается губами ко лбу Накамото и неодобрительно что-то мычит. Не совсем такого внимания хотел бедный студент.</p><p> </p><p>— Поищи градусник, а я пока сделаю чай хотя бы, — обращается Тэиль к старшему, — а тебя мы сейчас переоденем во что-то потеплее, усадим на диван и завернём в одеяло обязательно, — кивает сам себе, смотрит на Юту по-доброму, но всё ещё очень серьёзно.</p><p> </p><p>Всё действительно серьёзно, поэтому Накамото в срочном порядке переодевают "во что-то потеплее", а не в то, что он притащил с собой из общежития. В толстовке Тэиля он выглядит ещё меньше, чем на самом деле, чем сам Тэиль, которому вещь в плечах как раз, а во всём остальном висит мешком. А ещё Бэкхён вручает тёплые штаны и носки со спайдерменом, потому что, как оказалось, обувь у Юты промокла и носки, соответственно, тоже.</p><p> </p><p>Общими усилиями Накамото заставляют измерять температуру и усесться на месте, пока оба его парня хлопочут вокруг.</p><p> </p><p>*♡♡♡*</p><p> </p><p>Тэиль плачет, потому что его снова с головой накрывают сомнения и хочется просто-напросто исчезнуть куда-то. Исчезнуть и не доставлять неприятности Юте, когда снова что-то сломал или неправильно сделал; не заставлять нервничать Бэкхёна, когда снова забыл купить поесть, потому что заботиться о людях вокруг гораздо больше, чем о себе.</p><p> </p><p>Тэиль сворачивается в маленький комочек на кровати и плачет, всхлипывая куда-то в себя, боясь, что скоро придут парни и увидят его в таком состоянии.</p><p> </p><p>Возможно, интуиция, а, может, просто хорошее восприятие времени, но Юта и Бэкхён приходят ровно в восемь, когда Мун всё ещё плачет и боится, что его найдут таким.</p><p> </p><p>Без лишних криков и беготни. Бён просто присаживается на край кровати сначала, убирает волосы со лба, вытирает слёзы с одной щеки большим пальцем и смотрит обеспокоенно. Накамото тем временем раскладывает вещи из прачечной по местам и достаёт выпивку, которую они со старшим купили по дороге.</p><p> </p><p>Бэкхён раскрывает руки для объятий, поэтому Мун поднимается и послушно подает куда-то на грудь парню. Юта садится с другой стороны и целует в щёку, тоже обнимая.</p><p> </p><p>— Хён, что-то случилось? — Юта трётся щекой о волосы Тэиля и чувствует, как тот отрицательно покачивает головой.</p><p> </p><p>— Я… Я люблю вас очень сильно, — говорит тихо, а из глаз снова глупые слёзы, которые делают больно не только Муну, но и двум парням, которые рядом с ним сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы тебя тоже очень сильно любим, — Бэкхён собирается с духом, — и не бросим одного, — он целует парня куда-то в макушку, крепче обнимая.</p><p> </p><p>— Если это снова из-за твоих глупых мыслей о том, что ты лишний, я прямо сейчас укушу тебя за щеку, — Юта игриво делает обещанное, заставляя Тэиля сдавленно улыбнуться. Его волнения отходят на второй план, как только ребята оказываются рядом. Ему так хорошо и спокойно. Снова появляется это самое чувства того, что их отношения — самая правильная вещь в его жизни. Только когда Бэкхён и Юта рядом плевать на всё остальное.</p><p> </p><p>Накамото предлагает, наконец-то, сдвинуть кровати в этот вечер и больше не страдать из-за недостатка места. Они пьют соджу вместе, Бэкхён не успевает уйти до комендантского часа, поэтому вместо этого по очереди долго целуется то с Тэилем, то с Ютой.</p><p> </p><p>Муну становится легче, когда с одной стороны Юта, который целует его в губы и гладит по бокам, а с другой Бэкхён оставляет небольшие поцелуи на шее и шепчет что-то пьяно-умилительное в его затылок после. Он больше не плачет и начинает осознавать, что причин для слёз нет. Эти два парня действительно по уши влюбились в него, поэтому глупые “недостатки” Тэиля превращаются для них в очаровательные мелочи о нём.</p><p> </p><p>*♡♡♡*</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бэкхён танцует под какую-то глупую песню на радио в солнечных лучах субботнего утра, когда вокруг него в воздухе летают пылинки и из открытого окна в квартиру попадает холодный, но такой желанный и свежий воздух.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бэкхён глупо двигается в танце под “White T-Shirt” Джонхёна и показывая пальцем на сонного Юту, который только проснулся, поёт “It’s all about you, you, you”.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бэкхён в одной белой футболке и трусах танцует.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Бэкхён танцует.</p><p> </p><p>В принципе, просто, когда Бэкхён.</p><p> </p><p>Тэиля кроет, особенно после того, как Бён утаскивает в странный танец Юту, который ещё не очень понимает, что происходит и почему радио сегодня работает так громко.</p><p> </p><p>Хотя на самом деле этому нет особой причины. Просто Бэкхён немного глупый и ужасно влюблённый. И Юта такой же. И Тэиль, в принципе, хотя иногда он не такой уж глупый.</p><p> </p><p>*♡♡♡*</p><p> </p><p>— Юта, — Джонни возникает за его плечом как-то внезапно. — У вас с Тэиль-хёном всё хорошо в отношениях?</p><p> </p><p>— Д-да? — Накамото смотрит озадаченно. — Что-то не так?</p><p> </p><p>— Я думал, что вы начали встречаться, а он после занятий с каким-то другим парнем поцеловался при встрече и ушёл, — Джонни Со, на правах одногруппника и друга, тоже выглядит озадаченно.</p><p> </p><p>Этот разговор случился у них на второй неделе тех ещё странных и непонятных для них отношений. Никому из них не было просто на самом деле, потому что это большая психологическая нагрузка и работа над собой. Не так уж легко изменить какой-то стандарт в своей голове и уж тем более не легко принять то, что тебе нравится два человека сразу. И эти двум людям нравишься ты, в свою очередь, а ещё они нравятся друг другу.</p><p> </p><p>Юта тяжело выдыхает.</p><p> </p><p>— Джонни. Нам нужно будет поговорить об этом.</p><p> </p><p>— Да ладно! И ты не рассказал мне об этом сразу? — Парень со стуком ставит стакан на стол. Они переместились для разговора в бар и заказали пиво, чтобы он прошёл легче для Юты. — Тебе нужно было сразу же рассказать мне об этом. Я думал, мы друзья! О таком сразу рассказывают, Накамото, — Со не то, чтобы злиться, нет, отнюдь. Он просто расстроен тем, что ему не сразу рассказали о таких огромных изменениях.</p><p> </p><p>И вообще Джонни — самый понимающий человек на всём белом свете — Юта готов поклясться. Он никогда не осуждал Накамото, всегда знал меру своим шуткам и обычно судит людей по их поступкам. Не будь Джонни в отношениях со своей девушкой уже третий год, Юта правда задумался бы и случайно влюбился бы в него.</p><p> </p><p>Но всё же в итоге Джонни — совершенно не его тип. Так бывает, что хорошие друзья не могут стать хорошей парой.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости, дружище, — совесть начинает грызть Накамото, — об этом, всё-таки, сложно говорить. По крайней мере, сейчас. Даже с тобой. Пойми меня правильно.</p><p> </p><p>— Ладно, проехали, — Со улыбается легко, — главное, что сейчас ты решился рассказать мне об этом, а когда-нибудь в будущем познакомишь лично с этим вашим Бэкхёном.</p><p> </p><p>Юта безумно рад тому, что у него, кроме любви, есть ещё и такой замечательный друг, как Джонни Со.</p><p> </p><p>*♡♡♡*</p><p> </p><p>Тэиль открывает дверь своим ключом и затаскивает Юту за руку в не-совсем-чужую-квартиру. Это далеко не первый раз, когда приходится приходить сюда до возвращения Бёна. Они закрывают за собой и снимают верхнюю одежду. В доме пока что темно и тихо. Первым подаёт голос Накамото:</p><p> </p><p>— И что, получается, нам просто вот так можно ждать его тут?</p><p> </p><p>— Получается, что да, — Мун тоже чувствует себя неудобно.</p><p> </p><p>— До сих пор привыкнуть не могу, — Юта неловко смеётся.</p><p> </p><p>В любом случае без Бэкхёна в квартире находиться непривычно и грустно как-то. Но что они оба могут сделать с тем, что сейчас на парня навалилось много работы и он в офисе проводит больше обычного.</p><p> </p><p>На количество работы Бёна они повлиять никак не могут, но за то могут приготовить ужин и подождать его, чтобы не было так одиноко в огромной квартире. Что, по сути, Юта и Тэиль делают.</p><p> </p><p>Мун хорошо готовит, а Накамото пытается помогать, как только может. На самом деле из второго шеф-повар не вышел бы в любом случае, но он действительно старается. Поэтому с готовкой они справляются достаточно быстро и остаётся только разогреть, когда Бэкхён вернётся.</p><p> </p><p>Юту накрывают нежные и не очень чувства, поэтому он до прихода Бэкхёна занимается в основном тем, что в очередной раз исследует поцелуями и немного руками Тэиля, который, вообще-то, просто хотел отдохнуть на диване, но в итоге не может игнорировать младшего. Он, только при включённом свете в коридоре у входа, смахивает на демона в лучших представлениях о них. Его улыбка, мерцающий немного зловеще (желанием) взгляд, заставляет подчиниться. И в то же время Накамото, будто по щелчку пальцев, меняется, когда приходит Бён.</p><p> </p><p>Бэкхён из коридора громко оповещает о том, что он вернулся, а Юта молнией переваливается через спинку дивана и бежит к нему обниматься. Иногда этого парня сложно понять.</p><p> </p><p>Тэиль выдыхает тяжело, поправляет немного растрепавшиеся волосы перед тем, как Бэкхён подходит к нему, улыбаясь:</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, — он наклоняется через ту самую спинку дивана и целует Муна, — я вам не помешал?</p><p> </p><p>Он, конечно, явно шутит, но Тэиль всё равно неосознанно надувает губы:</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, конечно! Тебя не хватало, на самом деле…</p><p> </p><p>Бён знает это, поэтому улыбается ещё шире и треплет Муна по волосам, снова делая из его причёски полнейший беспорядок.</p><p> </p><p>*♡♡♡*</p><p> </p><p>— Чондэ-а, у тебя воды нет, случайно? — Бэкхён практически стонет, а в душе уже давно умер от головной боли после своего вчерашнего отрыва. Воспоминания клочками напоминают ему о том, как он сначала проиграл Тэилю в пивной пинг-понг, потом ещё больше выпил, потом… Целовался по очереди и сразу с двумя парнями?</p><p> </p><p>Бэкхён хватается за голову.</p><p> </p><p>Чондэ ставит перед ним бутылку, которую притащил из холодильника в комнате для отдыха, и смеряет недовольным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>— Бурная ночка выдалась, да, Бэк? — В кабинет заходит довольный Минсок, как всегда, с чашкой кофе в руках. Запах разносится на всю комнату и становится даже легче дышать.</p><p> </p><p>— Не то слово, — Бён всё же решается отпустить свою голову и воспользоваться благосклонностью Чондэ. Он берётся за холодную бутылку, будто за Святой Грааль. Холодная вода иногда круче бессмертия.</p><p> </p><p>Он рад, что Чондэ и Минсок больше ни о чём не спрашивают и не пытаются узнать, куда так спешил Бэкхён после работы. Хотя, возможно, с ними ему придётся когда-нибудь поговорить об этом, потому что они для него достаточно близкие друзья, а скрыть отношения с кем-то от таких закадычных приятелей вряд ли получится. Да и смысла в этом особого не будет. Бён уверен в том, что они хотя бы постараются понять.</p><p> </p><p>А ещё нужно будет поговорить с Тэилем и с Ютой обязательно. Прямо после работы назначить где-нибудь встречу для них и на трезвую голову разложить всё по полочкам.</p><p> </p><p>Бэкхён создаёт общую беседу с ними в какаотоке в этот день и набирает длинное сообщение, общий смысл которого — им нужно всё, произошедшее вчера, обсудить.</p><p> </p><p>*♡♡♡*</p><p> </p><p>— Я волнуюсь, — Тэиль кусает свою нижнюю губу.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему, детка? — Бэкхён целует его со всей своей нежностью.</p><p> </p><p>— Наверное, потому что мы в первый раз остаёмся у тебя на ночь? — Тэиль на поцелуи отвечает мельком.</p><p> </p><p>— Я не буду заходить за границы твоего комфорта без твоего на это согласия, — старший мурлычет это куда-то в шею Муна, трётся носом о линию челюсти.</p><p> </p><p>— Не говори о сексе так завуалированно, пожалуйста. — Юта возвращается из душа в полотенце на бёдрах и отвлекает внимание Бёна на себя. Старший вешается на него, не смотря на то, что он всё ещё мокрый.</p><p> </p><p>— Заставим Тэиля стонать хотя бы сейчас, а то в вашем общежитии этого нормально сделать никогда не получается, — он целует ещё раз Накамото и после этого снова забирается на кровать к Муну.</p><p> </p><p>— Хён, я-то понимаю, что ты шутишь, а вот он, — Юта указывает жестом на побледневшего Тэиля, — не совсем. Поэтому попридержи коней, — он улыбается тому, насколько один из его хёнов наивный. За этим забавно наблюдать, потому что уже прошло несколько месяцев с начала отношений, а щёки Муна всё ещё пылают, когда разговор заходит о постели и том, что Бэкхён готов там творить. Правда, забавно же.</p><p> </p><p>— В каждой шутке есть доля правды, — Бён забирается двумя руками сразу под футболку Тэиля, который, вроде, и пытается отбиваться, но как-то неактивно и нехотя. — Ты готов заниматься любовью всю ночь напролёт, детка?</p><p> </p><p>Юта измученно стонет, слушая глупую болтовню Бэкхёна, который признался честно до этого, что не станет залезать Муну в трусы, пока он не будет морально готов к этому, но продолжает пошло шутить и заигрывать.</p><p> </p><p>Юта, может, и показывает, как его это достаёт, но на самом деле ещё больше влюбляется из-за этих дуростей. Интуитивно именно поэтому он влюбился одновременно в двоих и рад, что это взаимно.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>